


Kory

by aestheticrobin



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, dickkory - Freeform, idk what this trash is forgive me, kory is a figure skater, this happened right after i watched i tonya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticrobin/pseuds/aestheticrobin
Summary: " kory! kory anders! go kory! "her name ran in every single person's mouth around the worldbeing a figure skater was her second favorite thing in the world......the first thing being her coach.





	Kory

**Author's Note:**

> another thing i got from my wattpad. please forgive me i have no idea what this trash is, only that it was written earlier this summer after i watched i, tonya lmao

My breathing accelerated, the smile on my face was so big it almost ripped it off, the flashes and lights reflecting in my suit's sparkles and glitter as my skates took me floating around the ice rink, tears of happiness in the border of my eyes and arms straight wide open. The rush pumping in my blood, running through my veins, flowers being thrown in the ice around me as the slight breeze of the air I was breaking as I skated against me.

I thought all my life had lead to that moment. The day my biggest dream would come true. The day everyone would know my name. Kory Anders.

But it was partially a lie.

I was blinded by the lights mixed with the amount of rush and happiness I was feeling in the moment, my white skates' blades cutting and sliding through the ice gracefully, just like if I was floating. My eyes focused on the crowd of the arena but were looking at nothing at the same time.

I felt... empty?

I allowed the tears to finally fall free on my face as I picked up some of the flowers thrown at me, freeing the excitement flowing in me. I did one more lap around the rink to wave at the crowd, thanking them for the love and support, but at the same time not.

Was it really their love and support that I needed? That I wanted?

All about the spins, the jumps, the gracefulness. How light you made yourself look, just like you could fly. How soft your body and facial expression looked. Being the perfect role model, a true princess of the ice. A perfect life combined with the perfect looks. My auburn waves pulled up in a neat and perfectly tied ponytail, my golden skin with matching huge emerald eyes adorned in a long sleeved purple leotard with ruffles and silver details, finishing with the typical white skates and transparent sparkly thights.

How much better could that get?

My brain finally left that ecstasy state of mind and allowed my eyes to search around for their actual goal. And so they found it.

Those vibrant sapphire blue eyes staring at me, analysing everything in a way they never did before. His face... unforgettable. Yet, I couldn't decipher the expression it beared for the first time ever.

It made my heart slow down, my smile fade a small bit and my blood drain from my veins slowly as I made my way out of the ice rink.

Richard had never acted like this.

The loud cheers and screams for my name were slowly fading in the background as I got closer to the rink's gate, and as closer as I got, the further he walked away from me. I walked out without taking my eyes off of him, only for a brief minute to give my staff the flowers and slide my skate guards over my blades while thanking everyone's compliments.

Then I was nowhere to be seen.

I ran off inside the empty changing rooms, following him. Eventually I figured out where he was going and stopped halfway through to take off my skates, walking faster then. Opening the door by leaning the right side of my body towards it, I threw my skates on the floor and leaned back against the door, appreciating the rear view I was allowed to have.

"Richard..." his name escaped my lips as a low whisper, waiting for some form of reaction from his part.

"What did I tell you?" he finally spoke, tuning around so I could go back to facing his emotionless face and pearl eyes. "No triple axels. And what have you done? Two triple axels, one with the double toe loop combination. Are you crazy Kory?! You could have broke your ankle for good!"

"But I didn't! I told you my ankle was good enough already!" I pulled myself up straight, walking closer to him. "We're at the Olympics, you can't hold anything back in this competition Richard, you told me that!"

"Do you have any idea of what you risked out there doing that routine?!" he spat out, an angry tone like never in his voice. "You could have lost the Olympics if you failed the routine and fell down on the ice injured, you could hurt your ankle so bad you could never go back to skating again. Are you even aware of these things when you disrespect my orders?!"

What was wrong with him?

"Yes, I am. You should have already known by now that no man can change my mind, not even my coach. It is my career, I am the one out there risking everything on the ice so know that everything you tell me is taken as an advice only. I am capable of making my own decisions and judgements of what I should or should not do on the ice." I spat back at him, then taking a quick pause to breathe. "Plus, I've already injured myself at the nationals last year and you were the one to convince me to keep going through the slight pain, that my qualification was important. I'm sure the Olympics are way more important. Care to tell me the reason behind this reaction?"

I took one small step closer and found his glare on me.

Was I teasing him now?

Well, I definitely had no idea of how seductive and attractive Richard could be until now, as his lustful dark glare analysed every inch of my body, bits of anger still present in the atmosphere.

"Do you really want to know why?" his eyes never left me as his hands found their place on each side of my hips, pushing me back against the door once again. "I couldn't care less about it in the nationals. We have to train you to push yourselves over small circumstances. I had been training you for what, a year back then? Yeah, you were just another of my trainees. But then... I felt something about you as time went by, and suddenly you weren't just another one. I couldn't let you hurt yourself more because I care about you. I couldn't let you stop skating because not only you would lose your dream, but iwould also no longer train you, no longer be able to see you, no longer be able to touch you..."

His breath against my neck sent a huge wave of shivers down my body as my brain absorbed and processed every single word he had just said. One of my hands ran all the way down his chest until it reached the hem of his upper clothing, the sliding it back up under it.

Damn!

I knew he had been an acrobat in the early years of his life and certainly knew his musculated body was well defined, but not like this. The flow of emotions my brain was allowed to feel just by touching him was driving me crazy.

How could I never realize all of this until now?

His hands travelled up from my hips to the back of my suit, unzipping it and pulling it down to my shoulders, exposing my neck and shoulder bare skin to his soft lips. He made his way up in a trail of kisses, starting on my right shoulder, then up to my ear and stopping near my lips.

"Kory Anders, I'm not scared about you falling on the ice. I'm scared about you falling in love with someone other than me." he whispered, hands exploring down my body as his eyes closed and his forehead rested against mine. 

My lips arched in a small smile as my hands dug out of his clothes and my arms found their place around his neck. Slightly moving my body to get comfortable in the small space between Richard and the door, I slid out of his grasp and slid my skates back on. He just turned around to stare at me, scared and confused as to why I was escaping.

Did he really think I was that coward of a woman to escape without a word?

"Could you help me zipping that back up again?" I asked softly, turning my back up to him and getting my ponytail out of his way. "Let's not give away any hints about our small getaway. I still have to get out there to collect my medal."

He gave a small chuckle and did what I asked, his fingers grabbing my suit's zipper and zipped it back up slowly, sliding his hands down my back softly once he was finished. I bited my lip and spun around to face him.

"I'll take it from here that you'll know in which room to find me later at the hotel to discuss this issue privately..." I spoke, leaning closer to him. "...Dick Grayson."

I finally pressed my lips against his and allowed them to flow and dance togheter, closing the gap between us once for all, something I then realized I should have done before. I allowed myself to succumb to his love and enjoy his taste and his touch, which I knew was the first but would not be the last time.

We broke it after some time, both grinning softly at each other. I gave him a last peck on the lips and opened the door, making my way out of the changing room and to the ice rink, the wide grin never leaving my face, him following soon after me not to give clues about what had just happened between us.

And there was the moment where I realized what all my life had come to. That moment. 

I didn't need the crowd cheering for me, I didn't need the world to know me, I didn't need my name to be on everyone's mouth... just on his.


End file.
